Scareqrow
by Atrile
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover ... sometimes, a story is more than it seems.
**Scareqrow**

 _Your book. Does it have a name?_

"Once upon a time, there was a girl called Little Red Riding Hood. She had a sickly grandmother who lived out in Forever Fall. So her mother asked her to deliver a basket of fire dust to help the grandmother keep her house heated."

"But that's crazy," remarked Ruby. "You wouldn't send _me_ or Yang out alone in Forever Fall, right, Dad?"

"It's just a story, Ruby. Of course I wouldn't. You're my precious flower." Taiyang smiled, ruffling her rose-tinted hair.

"Of course Dad _wood n't_ , eh? Get it?" Both father and daughter groaned. Yang hadn't always been this way… where had he gone wrong?

Anyway, there was a Big Bad Beowolf who wanted to eat her."

"It should just _leaf_ her alone, eh? Get it? Get it?" Yang waggled her eyebrows, an impish grin stretching across her face.

"That's bad, Yang," complained her sister.

"It followed her," continued Taiyang, resolved to ignore any further puns. "Realizing where she was going, the Big Bad Bewolf decided to lay an ambush for her. So it went to the grandmother's house, swallowed the grandmother, and disguised itself in her clothing."

"That's not how you _tree-t_ a lady."

"So when the Little Red Riding Hood arrived at her grandmother's house, she knocked at the door, calling out for her-"

 **Knock. Knock.**

Taiyang looked up. He could have sworn he _heard_ knocking.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"It's drunkle Qrow!" shouted Ruby, "I'll get it!" When the door opened, she leapt up into his embrace, hanging off one arm. Despite the extra weight, he made his way to the living room, where Taiyang and Yang had remained on the sofa, basking in the warmth of a fireplace fueled by fire dust.

"Hey Ruby, what did you call me just now?" asked Qrow, taking a seat in an armchair, depositing her in his lap.

Taiyang gulped.

"Huh? I said dru-"

"Anyway!" shouted Taiyang, "let's continue the story!"

"When the Big Bad Beowolf let Little Red Riding Hood in, it call-"

"That's a stupid story, Tai."

 _Stories of heroes and monsters … they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress_.

"It's one of Ruby's favorites, Qrow," defended Taiyang. "Besides, what would an old geezer like you know about storytelling, mister don't-call-me-mister _._ "

Qrow snorted. "At least I'm not becoming a mother bear. Since when do you bake cookies? I can smell them in the oven from here. Besides, your storytelling sucks."

"No it doesn't! The girls love it better than yours, right?" Taiyang looked to his daughters for support.

They did not answer, choosing to look away. He clutched his chest, the wound cutting deep.

"Tell you what," drawled Qrow, "I'll tell a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Dorothy. She lived with her aunt and uncle, and her dog Zwei, on a farm. But everything changedwhen the Grimm attacked."

"Did Zwei make it out okay?" asked Ruby, concerned for the puppy.

"Yeah, he did. But when she woke up, her home was gone. She'd lost everything. She was alone in the world now, just her and Zwei."

"That's so sad. Poor Dorothy." Ruby teared up, prompting Yang to give her a big-sister hug.

"But all was not lost. She met a kind huntress named Glynda, who gave her a pair of ruby slippers and told her to follow the yellow brick road, where they'd find a wise sage named Oz. Along the way, she met some new friends – a Scarecrow, a Lion, and a Tin Man."

Yang struck like lighting. "A _scareqrow_. Ha, get it?"

"Clever, Yang," replied Qrow, an absent gaze in his eyes.

Yang smiled smugly. At least _someone_ appreciated her wit.

"The Scarecrow was lonely. He didn't have many friends – he scared them all away."

"The Tin Man," continued Taiyang, recognizing the story somewhat.

"The Tin Man," Qrow spoke over him, "was heartless, cold and unfeeling. But he'd found a heart in his friends, on their journey. The Scarecrow and Dorothy became the best of friends, and so did the Tin Man and the Lion. But the Lion was a coward. The Tin Man's lack of heart scared him, and he fell in love with Dorothy."

 _It's about two souls … each fighting for control._

Taiyang's gaze snapped up, eyes locking straight onto Qrow's face.

"Qrow, I–"

"The Lion abandoned the Tin Man, because Dorothy was everything the Tin Man was not. Hurt, the Tin Man left, planting a sunflower in memory of the time they spent together."

"But the Lion," interrupted Taiyang, "realized his mistake. And treasured the sunflower, forever waiting for the Tin Man to come back one day."

Their voices had become unnaturally loud.

"The Scarecrow was deeply hurt, because the Tin Man had been important to him. And when they finally reached Oz, they went their separate ways. Dorothy left–"

Fists clenched, Taiyang leaned forward. "Dorothy left, and the Scarecrow ran away … abandoning the rose she had planted. The Lion … took care of it. He fed and watered it. He ensured it got lots of sunlight, so that it would blossom."

"The Scarecrow," countered Qrow, "had to guard the fields, to protect the flowers from outside threats – Grimm … and otherwise."

The two men stared at each other. The knife-edge tension prompted Ruby to cut in.

"Hey, Dad? Let's eat cookies! I think they're almost done."

Fortunately, Yang had already fallen asleep. Qrow nodded to the kitchen, motioning Taiyang. Once they stepped inside and closed the door, Taiyang hissed furiously, "What the hell was that, Qrow?"

"You were filling her head with stupid ideas. What if she wants to become a _huntress_?"

 _I wanted to be just like those heroes in books_.

"You have no right to say that to me." Tai slammed his hand on the kitchen counter. "She's my daughter now. Besides, she's already made up her mind. Just as stubborn as her parents, you know."

Qrow threw his flask.

A decade of training kicked in, and Taiyang dodged it through sheer instinct.

"You know the kind of work I do. She's … safer with you," muttered Qrow.

 _Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale_.

"I know, Qrow. I thought we were over this. We've both … made mistakes. So what's gotten into you?"

"I saw Raven earlier. It brought up some bad memories." He tried to sip from his empty flask to no avail, already mournfully regretting his brief fit of anger.

"You know how much I regret it, Qrow. But I don't regret Yang. She makes it all worth it. Besides, we're their only family now."

"I know, Tai. Sorry."

 **Ding**.

The oven timer rang, signaling that the cookies were done. As Taiyang pulled the baking sheet out, Qrow shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Tai. If Ruby's going to be a huntress, then I'm going to train her. Her build … isn't suited for your style."

Taiyang shrugged, moving the cookies into a plate. "It's her birthright. How can I say no?"

He turned to look at Qrow. "Tell you what, Qrow. I'll clean up this mess," Taiyang gestured to the spilled alcohol, "why don't you grab the cookies and put Ruby to bed after she's done. Make sure she brushes her teeth!"

"Yeah, whatever, _Mom_." Qrow looked away, hiding his rare, genuine smile.

As Qrow made his way to the living room, Ruby's senses, fine-tuned to the smell of cookies, alerted her. She leapt towards Qrow, tunneling straight for the plate carried.

"Hey Ruby. Why don't we go up to your room?"

She frowned. "Dad says I can't eat in my room."

"I'm … not your Dad. I'm your badass Uncle Qrow." Cue cocky smirk, born of years of practice (not that he'd admit that to anyone).

By the time they arrived at Ruby's room upstairs, the cookies were all gone. Ruby had struck again. Qrow snorted. There was probably a trail of crumbs scattered all over the house now – they should've name her Gretel instead. When Taiyang found out, he'd definitely have a fit.

Qrow tucked Ruby in. "So, I hear you wanna be a huntress."

She nodded rapidly. "Yep! I wanna be a hero … someone who fights for what's right, and protects people!"

"Have you thought about what kinda weapon you'll use?"

"A sword! Or maybe a spear!" shouted Ruby excitedly. "And a sniper rifle, and a shotgun, and pistolandasubmachinegunanda–"

"Whoah there, Ruby. How about a scythe?"

"Like you, Uncle Qrow?"

"Yeah, like me. Do you know what makes a scythe special? Better than a sword, or a spear, or anything else?"

Ruby frowned, her nose scrunched up as she pondered the question deeply. What could make a scythe the _very best of them all_?

He let the moment hang in the air, then asked her once again, "Do you know what purpose the scythe has?"

"It's for being badass and killing Grimm." She nodded confidently, sure of her answer.

"Ruby … don't use that word in front of Tai, 'kay?" nervously laughed Qrow. "Anyway, the scythe is the tool of farmers. They use it to cut wheat. Think about it. It's not just a weapon, it's a tool. So one day, if we beat the Grimm, the scythe will still have a place."

" _When_ , Uncle Qrow," interjected Ruby, "not if."

 _That's why we're here … to make it better._

"Huh?" the normally cool Qrow was flustered, his train of thought broken. "Right. Anyway, good night Ruby."

When he turned back, he noticed Taiyang leaning against the doorway with an annoying, smug expression that he wanted to punch.

"That's not the story you told me about why you picked a scythe. Back in Beacon, you were obsessed with being the Grimm Reaper."

"Shut up. That's all in the past," growled Qrow, face flushed in embarrassment.

"By the way, what's this I hear about you and the Schnee girl? Are the girls going to get a new aunt? Winter Branwen, huh?" teased Taiyang.

"… I need a drink."


End file.
